Safe & Sound
by fatalxdesiresx
Summary: Sean and Alex AU inspired by the movie Safe Haven. Plot: after fleeing from her abusive boyfriend, Alex travels until one place draws her in and she decides to stay and start a new life. As she settles in, she starts to fall for a local named Sean. Hesitant and scared, she wonders if she should let down her walls and let him in, tell him about her past as they grow closer.
1. Chapter 1

"Where've you been?" He sat in the chair, positioned in the corner of the room as Alex entered, catching her off guard. She jumped, swallowing nervously as he closed the door behind her. She tried to make herself small as she approached Ronnie, searching her brain for an answer. "I called you."

"I'm sorry," she said. "My phone died. I was out with a friend."

"Convenient," he replied, shaking his head at Alex. "Always an excuse with you. So, what friend?" he asked, standing up and walking over to Alex. He lifted his hand and Alex flinched, expecting a slap or something but all he did was brush a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sharon," she answered, ignoring his first comment about her always having an excuse. She didn't want to annoy him, not this late at night. "We went shopping. I didn't get anything, though. Didn't find anything I liked."

"Hm," Ronnie replied, dropping his hand as he thought over what she said. "Shame. You could use a wardrobe update. You're starting to dress lazily," he added, looking her over in her faded jeans and baggy shirt. Alex looked up at him and glared for a split second, then wiped her face so it was emotionless. Ronnie was about to walk away when his eyes narrowed at Alex. "I smell cigarettes and cologne. Were you two alone?" he asked.

Alex hesitated, unsure whether or not to tell him they'd run into Sharon's brother, who was visiting his sister while on leave from the military. At her hesitation, Ronnie shook his head and grew bitter. "I should've known," he said, right before slapping her.

At that point in the dream, Alex startled awake, her temple pressed against the cool glass of the bus. She swallowed hard like she had in the dream, though it hadn't really been a dream. It had happened not too long ago. Her rapid breathing slowed down, though her head still hurt. She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut for several moments before opening them again and looking out the window. The sun was rising, it's warm yellow glow warming the window and her face. She wasn't sure where she was, but it was beautiful outside. There were never-ending fields of wildflowers, all vibrant colors – blue, red, purple, yellow and white – and the ice from the cold morning was slowly melting as the sun rose higher and higher.

Sighing, Alex finally looked away from the field and around the bus, lowering her legs – which had been tucked against her chest – to the floor. She reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone, checking the time. Almost seven in the morning, she noted, before putting her phone in her pocket. She sat back against her seat, resting her head against the window again and wrapping her arms around herself.

She had run away four days ago and so far she'd been on five or six different buses. Her goal was to get as far away from New Jersey as possible. How it had taken her so long to leave, she wasn't sure. She didn't know why she'd left sooner. No, scratch that. She did. She'd been scared. And she'd also felt like a part of her deserved the abuse and that she couldn't do better. Alex had finally had the last straw, though. She'd finally broken. What happened that night was still vivid and in her mind, not letting her rest or relax. She was on guard constantly.

When the bus started to slow down and make a turn, Alex looked ahead and saw they were stopping at a general store. She took a deep breath and began to run her fingers through her hair, fixing it so she didn't look like some homeless bum. She did, though. At least, she thought so. She hadn't had much time to pack, so she'd only taken the essentials. She hated that she'd left almost all of her makeup and good dresses behind. All she had in terms of cosmetics was the little travel sized bag she always carried with her on her bag – powder foundation, chap stick, her favorite eye shadow, and a mini bottle of moisturizer. And she could really use a shower. It'd been a couple days since she'd felt hot water on her body.

When the bus pulled up in front of the general store, Alex waited until most everyone had vacated their seats before she got up and joined the others, taking her only luggage with her – her messenger bag. Everything she currently owned was in it and she didn't want to take any chances. As she stretched after getting off the bus, she looked around and at the license plates. There were a few different states listed on them, so they weren't much help. However, there were more California license plates than any other, so she safely bet that's where she was. When someone bumped into her, she jumped and stepped away, making herself small as she hurried into the general store. She slipped past a couple she recognized from the bus and went up to the register. "Excuse me," she said, getting the attention of the employee. When he turned around, he smiled at her and she blushed slightly. He was good looking, tall, very well built. He was a lot better looking than Ronnie. "Um, where's the restroom?" she asked.

"Back there," he said, pointing towards the back of the general store. Alex nodded and thanked him, then hurried in that direction. He watched her go, studying her curiously before his attention was required by another customer.

Alex slipped into the bathroom and checked under the stalls, relieved she had the bathroom to herself. For now, at least. She set her bag down on the ground under the sink and turned the faucet on, cupping her hands underneath the cold water and then splashing her face with it. She sighed, feeling rejuvenated already as she wet her face a second time. She grabbed a towel from the dispenser and dried her face, then dug around in her bag for a brush. She quickly brushed her hair and then tied it up, partially satisfied at how collected she looked. She took a deep breath as she studied herself in the mirror, the bruise around her eye now showing since she'd washed her face. Sighing, Alex dug out her powder foundation from her bag and started to press the powder around her eye and face, trying to make everything blend as she hid the bruise. She'd have to buy some foundation here, if there was any.

Done in the bathroom, Alex grabbed her bag and joined everyone else in the store. She browsed the aisles, grabbing some chips, a package of ho-ho's, and a bottle of water. She found a small section for makeup and looked at it in dismay. There wasn't much. Everything in this store seemed more for, well... there wasn't much personal items in the store. She didn't want to waste what little money she had, so Alex passed on the poor collection of cosmetics and went to stand in line to pay for her items. As she was waiting in line, a dog suddenly appeared and began sniffing her. She looked down, a bit nervous but at the same time amused. The dog was pretty, she thought, as she reached down and pet him. She straightened and took a few steps forward as the line got shorter and the dog followed her, apparently deciding she was his new friend.

The black and white border collie sat down and stared up at Alex, his tail sweeping back and forth on the floor. Alex let out a laugh and shook her head. "Zeus," she heard someone say to the dog, but the dog didn't react. He continued to sit there, staring at Alex. At the sound of a whistle, Alex turned her head to see that the person talking to the dog was the cashier. The cute cashier. "Zeus, come on, boy. Leave the young lady be. She's got nothing for you."

Alex looked back at the dog – Zeus – and Zeus looked at her as if to ask if she had something for him or not. When she shook her head with a regretful look on her face, Zeus got up and ran to his owner behind the counter. "And here I thought you liked me for me," she said to the dog, going to stand at the counter since it was now her turn to pay.

"Sorry," the owner apologized, counting up her expense for her purchases. "He's like that with everyone, especially the pretty girls." He grinned at Alex and then looked down, grabbing a bag for her things.

"Like owner, like dog?" she asked, grinning and then looking down as well.

He looked back up at her, laughing at her words. When she looked up and saw his smile, Alex couldn't help but to smile as well. It was infectious, his laughter, and his smile was nice. It reached his eyes, a rare thing to see nowadays. "Something like that. Um, that'll be 8.50," he added, taking a ten from Alex and giving her her change back.

Alex chuckled a bit and then handed her money over and accepted the change. She took the bag from him, putting it in her own messenger bag. "Bye, Zeus," she said to the dog, and he barked back at her. She laughed, nodding goodbye to the cashier and then headed outside, unaware the dog's owner was watching her.

Looking around, Alex decided to go stand on the pier and gazed out at the ocean in front of her. When a slight breeze blew through, rusting her hair and tickling the back of her neck, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She heard the murmur of people talking and laughing, heard a car horn honk, heard some canine barking. When she opened her eyes, she got this weird sensation that this just might be the place to stay. It was silly, really. She wanted to stay in a place she didn't even know the name of. It was just one of those things, though. She was starting to feel like this was the right place. Also, she was sick of being on the bus and not getting to shower or eat real food. She'd been eating chips and other junk food for days.

Turning around and leaning against the pier with her arms crossed, she studied the surrounding area. Everyone she saw looked like locals, just by the way they dressed and acted. She could pin point the tourists and the people from the bus. Everyone _looked_ nice, but were they truly nice? There was only one way to find out, she thought.

"Five minutes!" shouted the bus driver, and Alex glanced at the bus. She chewed on her bottom lip, contemplating on whether to stay or get back on the bus. Another minute passed, then another and another. This was a seemingly nice place. And it was California. It'd be expensive here, but she could make it work. She wasn't the superfluous spending type. She only bought what she needed and splurged once, like, every six months.

Another minute.

She'd heard people talk about California, how perfect the weather is here. Not too hot, not too cold. It was only unbearably hot one day out of the year and the rest of the time it was nice and cool. People she knew also said it was one of the most gorgeous states. She'd always wanted to live by the water, too. Maybe she could find a nice beach side apartment for rent.

Another minute. Thirty seconds. Fifteen seconds. Five seconds.

Not realizing it, Alex held her breath and dug her fingertips into the wooden railing of the pier, watching as everyone boarded the bus again. Ever so slowly, it pulled out of the parking lot and got back on the highway. When it was gone, Alex let out a heavy breath and smiled. Turning around, she looked back out at the water. "Home sweet home," she said.

Pushing herself away from the pier, Alex went back to the general store. Outside, she saw a stand with some free maps and travel guides, so she took one of each and started walking. She walked until she came across a small but reasonably looking, well-kept motel. It was better than sleeping outside, and much better than a bus.

"Hello?" she called out, knocking on the door as she stepped inside. It was actually kind of cute, she realized, as she looked around. It looked like it was kept by a woman, and she only hope she was right. She didn't want to end up owing money to a typically sleezy motel manager. "Anyone here?" she called out again, walking over to a wall covered with pictures. Alex studied them and smiled at the old woman in all of them. Well, not old, per se. She looked to be in her mid-sixties.

"Taken last year," came a voice behind Alex, which startled her and made her gasp and jump. She burst out laughing a second later, feeling stupid for being so easily spooked. She wrapped her arms around herself and took a step back, studying the woman before her and realizing it was the same woman in all the photos on the wall. "Sorry to startle you, dear," the woman added. She had graying hair tied up in a bun, wearing a light-looking white sundress and a cardigan. She looked like everyone's dream grandmother. All sweet and kind and loving. She instantly felt jealous of this woman's own kids and grandchildren.

"No, it's fine, um, I'm just tired. I was hoping you have a room available?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Ah, you're in luck," she said, her features forming into a grin and her whole visage springing to life. "I've one room left and it is yours," she added, placing her frail hand gently on Alex's arm and gesturing for her to follow. "I'm Annette, by the way," the old woman said, as she went behind the counter and found the room key for Alex.

"Alex," she replied, smiling. Annette, she said over in her head. She would've pegged her for a Sarah or Margaret, not sure why. She liked Annette, though. "And thank you." Alex smiled gratefully as Annette handed the room key over and then studied Alex.

"You're new here, aren't you?" she asked. "I haven't seen you here before and I have a damn good memory for an old geezer."

Alex laughed, shrugging. "Yeah, I'm new. I came with the bus that just recently stopped at the general store," she said, making sure she didn't ramble on.

"Ah, I see. Well, welcome to Mendocino. It's a pleasure to see a pretty new face." Annette studied Alex further, eventually frowning as she focused on the spot around Alex's eye, which caused Alex to shift uncomfortably and then look down.

"Um, so how much is it?" Alex asked, looking back up as she dug her wallet out of her bag.

"Oh, don't you even think about it," Annette replied, waving her hand at Alex. "First night is free. You look like you could use a warm shower and some sleep, so you go right on in and get settled in. I'll come around with towels in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much," Alex said, surprised by her kindness. It was strange to her, for someone who didn't even know her to give her a free room for one night. Nonetheless, she was deeply thankful and didn't waste a moment to go find her room and fall back on the bed.

Staring up at the ceiling, Alex smiled to herself and then sat up a moment later. She looked around, admiring the cozy little room. It was a typical motel room, but there were personal touches here and there to make it look more than that. She loved it. She wanted to take a shower, but waited until Annette stopped by with the towels. As soon as she did, Alex thanked her again and then hopped in the shower.

When the warm water hit her skin, Alex lifted her hands to her chest and laughed, closing her eyes as she turned around and dipped her head forward, sighing with relief as the warm water hit her neck and soothed her aching muscles. She took her time in the shower, enjoying the fresh water. Once she was done, she got out and wrapped a towel around herself, wringing her hair out with her hands. She thought about getting it cut, wondering if there was a cheap but good place in town.

Before she thought about that, though, she'd have to find a job so she could afford more than just a motel room. She needed clothes, food, and other things a woman needed. Things any normal human being needed. She was already embracing her new life, making plans.

Dumping the contents of her bag onto the bed, Alex placed her hands on her hips and bit her bottom lip. "Well, that won't do," she murmured. She only had one pair of jeans, one pair of shorts, five changes of panties, two bras, no socks, only the sandals she was wearing. And then there was the stuff she'd gotten at the general store.

Getting dressed again, Alex left her room and made sure it was locked, going back to the main building to find Annette. "Annette?" Alex called out, and the old lady poked her head around the corner, smiling at Alex.

"Everything okay, dear?" she asked, walking up to Alex.

"Yeah, everything's perfect. I was just wondering, I don't want to stay here forever so I was hoping you might know of some cheap places for rent here?" she asked, biting her lip again.

"Hmm, not much around here is cheap, unfortunately. However," she continued, a light bulb going off in her head. "My son-in-law recently fixed up my old family cabin nearby. It's only the two of us now and he's moved back to New York, so the cabin is mine basically. I don't need it, though. Have a place of my own plus I can't be too far from here. It's yours, if you want it."

"Oh, no, I can't – I mean -" she broke off, once again flustered and taken aback by the woman's kindness. Taking a room from her without charge was one thing, but to live in her family cabin for free? That was another. That was big. "I couldn't. You've already been far too kind to me by giving me one night here for free..."

Alex trailed off and Annette picked up where she left off. "Don't be silly. The truth is, you remind me of my daughter, Caroline." Annette sighed and studied Alex fondly. "Besides, it is my cabin and my choice. And I'd love for you to take it so it's not always so empty. If you don't want to feel useless, I could always come over twice a week and you can cook us dinner. I'm a lonely old lady who could use some company. You'd have to pay the bills, though. How's that?"

Alex hesitated, still unsure if she should accept Annette's proposal. She highly doubted she'd meet any other person this kind, this helpful as Annette. She was one of a kind, one of those rare generous human beings. "I'm not much of a cook," she admitted.

"Well, I am and I can teach you," Annette countered, smiling.

Alex thought it over some more, chewing on her bottom lip and staring at Annette intently, close to saying she'd accept her hospitality. "Deal," she finally said, letting out a breath. Had she just agreed to live in a place she didn't even know the condition of? She didn't think Annette would let her stay in a dilapidated house, though.

"Wonderful," she said, smiling widely. "I'll take you there tomorrow. How's eight sound? Eight in the morning?"

"Sounds good," Alex said. "Thank you. So much. I don't – I really don't know how to repay you," she continued, sighing a bit sadly.

"You're already doing it," she said, smiling knowingly at Alex. "Now go get some sleep or something to eat," she continued, clucking as she looked Alex over. "You're far too thin, my dear." Annette grinned and then turned around and headed to the back once more.

Alex shook her head and went back to her room, eating the bag of chips and the ho-ho's. She took a sip of water and then took her jeans off, getting into bed in just her shirt and underwear. She fell asleep immediately, sinking into the bed and once more into her dreams.

The next morning, she woke up and for a split second forgot where she was. Looking around the motel room, it all came back to her. How she'd left Ronnie, traveled on half a dozen different buses before finally finding Mendocino and meeting Annette.

Annette. Alex quickly sat up and checked the time on the clock. Five minutes to eight. Cursing, Alex flung herself out of bed and threw on yesterday's clothes and brushed her hair. She rinsed her mouth with some water and then hurried to the main building, looking for Annette.

"For a second I thought you'd forgotten our deal," Annette said, smiling when she saw Alex. She slowly stood up, wincing a bit as she did and walked over to Alex.

"No, I just – I was more exhausted than I thought," she said, following Annette outside.

Annette looked her over once they were outside, noticing she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday and also noticing the bags under her eyes as well as the trace of a bruise hidden by makeup. Alex cursed yet again, wishing she'd remembered to put more foundation around her eye. "You drive," Annette said, handing the car keys to Alex.

Alex stopped in her tracks when she saw the car Annette had led them to and started to laugh. "This is yours?" she asked, walking around the Camaro. She ran her fingertips lightly along the car until she reached the driver's seat.

"1967," Annette said, smiling as she watched Alex admire the car. "Cars are my one weakness. I've had this for over thirty years," she continued, petting the hood as she walked over and got in the passenger's seat.

"Lucky," Alex whispered, getting in the driver's seat. She started the ignition, smiling as she heard the engine purr. She was a bit nervous to drive such a classic, so she pulled slowly out of the parking lot and continued to drive cautiously until she got on the road.

"Come on, Alex," Annette chided, shaking her head. "The hood's down and it's a beautiful day. Don't drive like a girl," she added, smirking.

Looking at Annette a bit incredulously, Alex shook her head as well and then did as the old woman suggested. She pressed down on the gas pedal and started driving a bit faster. She stopped at 60 miles per hour. With the hood down, the wind created by the speed of the car whipped Alex's hair around and slapped her awake.

Annette just smiled at Alex and remained quiet until they got to the cabin. It was a good distance away from the motel. It'd be a long, long walk from there into town, Alex thought. Parking the car, Alex got out and stretched as she looked around.

The area was secluded, surrounded by an array of trees. She saw some wildflowers here and there, the same she'd seen in the field. She picked one and sniffed it, holding it against her chest as she walked around the cabin.

"A Redwood Violet," Annette said approvingly as she looked at the wildflower Alex was holding. "They're considered good luck to some women, and to dream of them is a promise of advancement in life," she said, a bit of a nerd when it came to wildflowers. There was a lot more she knew about violets, fun little facts, but she kept quiet, not wanting to bore Alex.

"It's very pretty," she said, looking down at the flower. She lifted it to her face again and rubbed it against her cheek as she studied the cabin. "The cabin is pretty from out here. How's it inside?" she asked, and Annette gestured for Alex to follow.

Leading the way inside, Annette drew the curtains back and opened the windows to air the cabin out. It was bare right now, only containing curtains and a single loveseat, a table, and a bookshelf down here. "You've already got everything you need here," she said. "There's a bed upstairs, a refrigerator in the kitchen. All you need to do is buy some supplies. Food and beverages, you know. I can come by tomorrow with kitchenware if you want. I have some extra pans and spoons I can give you."

"It's perfect," she said, walking from room to room. There was a spot in the kitchen, a wall left unpainted. She knelt down and opened the paint can. Empty. She tipped it back to look at the color, making note of it so she could stop by the general store and see if they had the color. "Thank you so much, Annette," Alex said, joining Annette in the living room again.

"It's my pleasure," she replied, cupping Alex's cheek for a brief second. She didn't miss the flinch as she lifted her hand to cup Alex's face, pretending like she hadn't seen it. "Now come on, I'll treat us to breakfast," she added, slipping her arm around Alex.

At the mention of food, her stomach growled and Alex rubbed her lips together as she followed Annette back out to the car. She drove again, not hesitating to drive fast this time and enjoy the wind in her hair. She followed Annette's directions, going to a diner Annette promised was very good, food and service wise, and had nice people.

Marie's diner was a quaint little building, a sign with _Marie's _written in a calligraphy script. Alex got out of the car and followed Annette inside, who went straight over to a table by the window. Alex hesitated, but since no one was stopping them she sat across from Annette.

"Get whatever you want," Annette said. "It's on me." Alex opened her mouth to protest, but Annette cut her off. "Don't argue with an old woman," she warned teasingly, smiling at Alex.

Sighing, Alex was reluctant to accept more kindness from her, but she caved in and decided to go with the flow. She'd sneak in a ten for the tip, feeling better about that. She grabbed a menu that was propped up on the table and looked it over for several minutes. Everything sounded so good and since she was starving, she thought she'd eat just about anything.

"Annette, hey," came a male voice. A very familiar male voice. Alex looked up quickly and then back down at her menu. It was the man from the general store. Zeus's owner. For some odd reason, Alex felt awkward and shy. She'd always been awkward and on occasion shy, but not like this. She felt the man's eyes on her, but when she looked up at him again he was looking and smiling at Annette.

"Sean, my dear," Annette said, reaching out with both of her hands and grasping one of Sean's in hers. "It's so good to see you. How's your morning going?" she asked.

"Good to see you, too," Sean said, leaning down to kiss Annette's hands, which earned him a little smile and blush. "My morning is going well. Just finished up eating and am about to go to the general store to open up."

"Good, good," Annette murmured, and then turned to Alex. "Ah, silly me," she said, grinning mischievously. She let go of Sean's hands and then introduced the two young people. "Sean Pierce, this is Alex. A new friend of mine. Alex, dear, this is Sean. He runs-"

"The general store, I know," she said, smiling politely at Sean. "It's nice to meet you again, Sean."

"It's nice to see you again, too," Sean replied, gazing at her in a way that made Alex a bit self-conscious. Shaking some sense into himself, Sean held out his hand and Alex took it after staring at it for a brief moment. As their hands touched, his warm hand closing around hers, an unsettling sensation passed through her. When she let go, her hand still tingled from their contact. "We met yesterday," he explained to Annette, who made a face as she realized this. "So you decided to stay?" he asked, knowing she had been on the bus.

"Yeah, decided to stay. Seemed like a good place," she added, smiling at him.

"Mendocino is wonderful. Lots of great people here." He studied her, admired her more this time around. He noticed certain features of her face he thought were cute, like how pointy the tip of her nose was, her graceful cheekbones, the curve of her lips and neck, her blue eyes. When he realized he was staring again, he took a deep breath and then turned to Annette. "I'll... see you later," he said, and then bid them farewell.

Alex looked away again, playing the frayed edge of her menu as Sean had studied her again, trying not to let her cheeks flush with pleasure. She looked up when he left and then, hunched over in her seat, she turned her head and looked out the window. He was parked right outside, in a spot where she could see him perfectly. She smiled when she saw Zeus in the back of his truck, the dog's tail wagging back and forth with enthusiasm as Sean approached and pet him.

She watched him until he was gone and she was left alone with Annette. Oh boy. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Sorry this took so long to update! I wasn't feeling in the mood to write for a while, but now I got my muse back. Now that I've finished my two Owkita and Salex fics, I'll focus more on this as well as start a new series featuring both Owkita and Salex._

_Anyway, a big thanks to those who have commented on this series thus far. If there's anything any of you would like to see happen between Sean and Alex in this series, feel free to let me know via comment or message. I'll try to work it in ;)_

_As for Sean and Alex's personal backgrounds in this series, I tried to keep it close to how it was in the show but change it around a little to make more sense in this series. Also, not much of Sean is known, so I took some liberties and will take some more when it comes to one of his sisters. And if any of you would be so kind, was it ever said what his sisters names were on the show? I don't want to stray too far and give them different names._

_Anyway, enjoy! I'll update this series ASAP. I won't make you wait too long for their first date ;)_

* * *

His hands gripped her neck, squeezing harder and harder. Her vision began to blur, his figure becoming more and more indistinguishable. Blindly reaching out, Alex sought out something she could use as a weapon, something to hit him with to get him off of her. She tried to scream out for help, but no sound came out of her mouth, only a croak of pain. She struggled and struggled, and then finally Alex woke up. She sat bolt upright, her hand flying to her neck. She could feel the sweat on the back of her neck and on the small of her back, her shirt clinging to her body.

Sighing with relief when she realized it'd been only a dream, she closed her eyes and fell back onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, she wished it had only been a dream. It had happened a few weeks before she had fled and found herself here. Even after two months here in Mendocino, the nightmares still haunted her. Would she ever sleep peacefully? How long did it take to get over the abuse? She knew she'd stop having these dreams, but not when. The dreams were almost as bad as when the abuse had actually happened. In reality, at least she'd been able to defend herself. In the dreams, however, she always felt paralyzed with fear.

Deciding to go for a run earlier than usual, Alex slowly got out of bed and put on some pants and a tank top. After slipping on some shoes and getting a water bottle, she left her cabin and went for a run along the usual trail. She loved running, the rush of endorphins and the surge of energy with it. Running always managed to clear her head of anything worrying her, and the more she ran the stronger she felt herself becoming.

Two months had passed since first arriving here. Annette was still her only friend. She was growing closer to Sean, but if they were friends she wasn't sure. She spent all her time with Annette, who was really the only person she was most comfortable with being around. She knew she'd eventually have to socialize, get out there and make friends. She didn't want to be like she always was – isolate herself from people and not do anything fun. Alex came here to start a new life, be someone new. Coming here would be a waste if she shut herself in again.

After going for a long run, she showered and got ready for work. A few days after settling in, she'd traveled into town on her bike, at first just exploring the town before she found herself a place to work. She wasn't exactly good with people, but she knew how to deal with them on occasion. She was less skittish nowadays, feeling more confident thanks to Annette. She had thought about working at an animal shelter (who didn't love animals?) but working at a shelter would only encourage her anti-social habits and she didn't want to be a recluse anymore.

Waitressing was working out well for her so far. The people here were all kind, some even to a suspicious extent. She was reminded daily that it was a small community. People whispered about her as she worked, speculating on where she came from and why this particular town. The only person who didn't ask her anything personal or tried to figure her out was Sean, the general store owner. He let her be, but now and then whenever he came in to get a bite to eat she could feel him watching her. Not with a predatory and scrutinizing gaze like others, but rather – she couldn't really explain it. His gaze was unsettling but flattering at the same time. He didn't make her feel uncomfortable one bit. In fact, she enjoyed it whenever he came in and sat in her section.

The more Sean visited, the more she loosened and let her walls down. The more she talked to him. However, she never shared anything too personal. She never shared specifically why she'd come here, what had happened to her. She wasn't ready for that yet. Not even Annette knew, but Alex suspected Annette somehow already did. The old woman seemed much wiser and perceptive than she let on.

As the days turned into weeks, Alex grew less worried that Ronnie would come and find her. She didn't think he really cared enough about her to come and find her. They hadn't been serious, after all. Alex had only been with him for two years, getting high with him for the first few months before she stopped and got clean. He'd continued to do them and Alex had tried to help him get off of them. He'd been clean for six months before he began using again, and that's when the abuse had started. Doing drugs and drinking had made him even worse. He was probably too busy getting high than to make the time to track her down. Even if he did plan on tracking her down, she doubted he'd be able to find her here. When abuse victims fled from their abusers, they always went somewhere familiar, somewhere they'd been before, and that's how they were almost always found. Alex had no previous connections with Mendocino. Using that fact to reassure herself Ronnie wouldn't surprise her with a visit, Alex grew less wary every day. She still remained on guard, though. Just a little bit.

Her shift had ended half an hour ago, but she stayed behind to clean and close up for the owner. It was something she didn't mind. After work she usually went straight home, tired after working for eight plus hours on her feet. Even on her days off, though, she stuck to a schedule. She'd get up and go for a run, come into town to see Annette, spend a little time with her, go browse the bookstore, buy some groceries, then go back home. Annette pointed this out, teasing Alex ever so slightly about it. She'd encouraged Alex to get out there and make some more friends, but Alex put kept putting all that off. Alex was perfectly fine with her own company for now.

After putting the chairs up and making sure everything else was in place, Alex gathered her things and locked up. She walked over to her bike chained against a post, letting out a sigh when she saw that the tire was flat. Cursing, she looked around and considered walking back to her cabin, but it was a long walk and she was tired.

Just as she was about to dial Annette's number and ask for a lift, a truck pulled up in front of her. As the window was rolled down, she recognized the driver. "You need a lift?" Sean asked, Zeus in the passenger's seat, wagging his tail and letting his tongue hang out as he saw Alex.

She hesitated at first, a negative on the tip of her tongue when Annette's advice to socialize more popped into her head. Sean seemed nice enough, she thought. He was one of the few locals who didn't push her for information or who weren't overly curious to the point where it got annoying. "Yeah, thanks," she finally answered, smiling gratefully at him.

Sean got out of the car as Alex unchained her bike, and he picked it up and put it in the back, then opened the passenger's side door for her. He ordered Zeus to move over and make some room, and the dog obeyed. Alex thanked both of them as she got in, petting Zeus on the head. "Hey, boy," she said, smiling as Zeus licked her hand. She let him rest his head on her thigh, curled up between her and Sean.

"I've never seen him take to anyone so fast," Sean observed, getting in the truck and pulling out of the parking spot to take Alex home. "You're special."

Alex looked up and over at Sean, not sure how to feel being called _special_. No one had ever called her that before, except for her parents, but parents never counted since they loved you no matter what and always said things like that to you. When it came from somebody unrelated to you, it was flattering. Alex's only problem was trying to decide if she was flattered or not. Instead of saying anything, she just looked back down at Zeus and absentmindedly stroked his head as she gazed out the window.

"So how are you liking the community?" she heard Sean ask several moments later. She'd been okay with the comfortable silence between them.

"It's... nice?" she said, then laughed when Sean laughed at her response. "I don't know. I do like it here. I like how everybody is there for one another. You don't find that a lot. People always so friendly and willing to come to another's aid. It's kind of refreshing."

"You came here from New Jersey, right?" he asked, and when she looked at him curiously he grinned and shrugged innocently. "It's a small town, like you said. People talk."

"Yeah, I came here from Jersey. I like this place and the people here better than Jersey," she added, grinning back at him. When he turned away from looking at her, focusing on the road ahead, Alex seized the moment to look him over, admire him. He had a thick build, and the way he held himself made her wonder if he'd ever been in any branch of the Military. When she began imagining him naked, Alex felt herself blush and look away, glad her window was rolled down so the crisp air outside could cool her off.

She expected him to ask her _why_ she'd come here, but he didn't. She was relieved and, oddly enough, annoyed. A part of her didn't want to share her reasons but another part of her, the part that wanted attention like any normal human being, wanted to tell him everything. Or perhaps the part of her that wanted to tell him her reasons for coming here wanted was just to have a confidante. Someone she could confide to and not feel like she was harboring more secrets than she could keep.

"Do you live here alone?" Alex decided to ask, immediately frowning since she wasn't sure where that question had come from. It was a way, she supposed, to determine if he was single or not.

"Yeah," he said, then gestured at Zeus. "Unless you count Zeus here, then I'm here on my own. I have two sisters. One's married with a daughter. She lives in Seattle. My other sister is single. Refers to herself as a lone wolf. She travels a lot and I see her once a year. She usually stops by here around Christmas, spends a week and then takes off again."

"Your parents?"

"Dead. My dad died when I was young, so I don't really remember much of him. My mom died a couple years ago in a car accident." At this, talking about his parents (but more so about his mother) he grew melancholy, and she could see the sadness and how much he missed his mom in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Alex said, about to reach out to comfort him with touch when she changed her mind and instead placed her hand on Zeus's back, running her fingers through his soft fur. "My parents are dead, too," she added, looking out the window. "My dad died when I was young, as well. Actually, I lost both parents at the same time,"she continued. She'd seen her dad killed before her own eyes, but not her mother. She'd only been told her mother had been killed along with her father. There had been no other family willing to take her in, so she'd gone from foster home to foster home. Perhaps that was a reason it was so difficult to let people in. She hadn't lasted long in her foster homes; she'd learned to shield her heart and not let anyone in since she knew in each place she wouldn't last long.

"I'm sorry, too," Sean said, gazing at Alex. Seeing people he cared about sad was hard for him. And yes, Alex was someone he'd come to care about. They talked a little each day, small conversations just to get started. She seemed like she needed someone to confide to. "It's not easy to lose loved ones," he continued, thinking of his own losses.

Alex looked over at him, not oblivious to his tone of voice and the look on his face. "Who'd you lose?" she asked.

"Her name was Angela. Angie, we all called her. We were high school and college sweethearts." Sean took a deep breath, slowing down as he turned a corner. "We were gonna get married," he continued, glancing over at Alex. "I planned on proposing to her when there was a big storm. A nasty one. She was on her way to see me when she was in an accident. She was crossing a bridge when she lost control of the car. It spun around several times before flipping over. And falling into the East River. I rushed to the hospital, but she died before I got there. Her brother blamed me for her death. Said I should've canceled the date or at least have been with her. It didn't bother me, his accusations. I know he was hurting, but so was I. After her funeral I left New York and moved here. Zeus here was my first friend," he added, putting too much effort into sounding happy as he talked about Zeus. She could tell he was hiding the hurt, but she didn't say anything. She was still marveling that he'd shared something so intimate with her.

"He was a stray," Sean continued, scratching Zeus behind the ear. "Kept lingering around my place, this dirty old dog. I left food out for him every morning and night, and each time I'd come to collect the dish everything would be gone. After a few weeks he became less skittish around me, allowed me to pet him. All he needed was a little patience and love. That makes all the difference. I bathed him and after that, he became mine and I became his."

Sean looked up to see Alex staring at him, a smile and an expression of admiration on her face. He smiled and chuckled lightly, looking ahead at the road again. That little smile and the way he seemed to be embarrassed by her gaze only made her like him more. He became more endearing and she felt her heart break a bit for him. At least he and Zeus had found each other. It may be stupid to some people, but for some people animals were the cure for just about anything. Animals loved you unconditionally, not expecting anything in return. She could see Sean and Zeus were like family. _Were_ family. And family was something she had been without for a very, very long time.

"I'm sorry about Angie, but I'm glad you two found one another," Alex finally said, leaning down to kiss Zeus on the top of the head. In return, Zeus wagged his tail and licked Alex's thigh, which was a bit ticklish and made her laugh.

Sean looked over at Alex when she apologized, smiling a thank you to her before grinning when she kissed Zeus and then laughed when Zeus kissed her back. "You know, I almost named him Bisou," he said, and when Alex shook her head, he added, "It's French for _kiss_."

"Now that would've been a very good name for him," she said, laughing. "Huh, boy? Bisou – you like that?" she asked, scratching behind Zeus's ears. "Maybe that can be your middle name. I do like Zeus. It's a good, strong name. What made you pick Zeus?" she asked, curious.

Shrugging slightly at first, he thought hard on why he'd chosen that name. How did anyone choose a name for their pet? He hadn't wanted to name the dog just anything. He'd wanted Zeus to have strong, meaningful name. "Maybe I have a thing for Greek mythology? I don't really know. Well, Zeus was considered the God of the Sky and Thunder. It was raining and thundering when I first saw him. And maybe I was watching a movie about Greek Gods at the time," he added, grinning slyly at Alex, which caused her to laugh.

"Nice," she replied, shaking her head. "Greek names are always a good choice. If I had ever got a dog I'd name her Athena. The goddess of wisdom, courage and inspiration, among many, many other things. Dogs are always wise, courageous and inspirational."

"Excellent choice." He smiled at Alex, approving of her choice and her reasoning for choosing that specific name. "Why don't you get a dog?" he asked.

Sighing at his question, she waved her hand and then rested her arm against Zeus, who seemed content with everything. "I don't have the money nor the time to take care of a dog. I barely have enough to feed myself, at the moment. I'm barely getting by. In time I'm sure I'll get a dog, but for now I'm on my own." She glanced down at Zeus, lightly running her hand over his ribcage.

Getting an idea, Sean got off the exit for the road leading to her cabin before speaking. "You know, I have to leave town for a few days once a month. I usually leave Zeus here at a kennel. It's not as bad as it sounds. It's more like doggy day care than a prison as some people automatically think when they hear the word _kennel_. Maybe the next time I have to leave, you could watch Zeus for me? I'm sure the old boy would love staying with you for a few days. What do you think?" He gazed at her, waiting patiently for her answer.

"Seriously?" she asked, incredulous. She was excited and flattered by the offer, but at the same time she couldn't believe he was willing to trust her with his dog. "You hardly know me."

"That's not true," he said, smiling. "I may not know everything about you, but I know enough about you to trust you. And I'm good with people. I know whom I can trust and not trust. And I trust you, Alex. So does Zeus. Dogs are the best at sniffing out good people. They sense the kind ones. So what do you say? Deal or no deal?"

Alex looked from Sean to Zeus several times, genuinely thinking over his offer. It would be nice, to not be alone now and then. And if that meant helping out a friend, then that was another plus. It was almost impossible for her to say no to both of them. "Deal."

They grinned at one another and then fell into another comfortable silence. This time, though, they snuck glances at one another when the other wasn't looking. Alex felt inexplicably giddy around him now, feeling the smile stuck on her face. When they finally looked at each other at the same time, she grinned and looked away and back out the window, her head resting in her hand.

When he pulled up outside her new home, she was a bit sad to part from him so soon. At the same time, though, the exhaustion she felt hit her and her bed was calling for her. "Thanks for the ride," she said, turning to Sean as she opened her door and got out.

Sean got out and beat her to the back of the truck, grabbing her bike for her and carrying it up the steps and setting it against the railing of her porch. "It was my pleasure," he said, happy to give her a lift. They stood gazing at one another, and finally Sean reached out and gently gave her arm a friendly squeeze and got back into his truck. She blew a kiss to Zeus, who was standing up and sticking his head out the window. She watched them leave, remaining standing on her porch with her hands in her pockets for several minutes.

She glanced up at the stars in the sky, noticing not for the first time how bright and numerous they were. She'd never seen them when living in the city, the lights there always on. Here, it was complete darkness. It had freaked her out at first, living in such darkness, but she'd gotten used to it. Now she thought living in the city would be foreign to her. She liked it here, loved the people and just – everything. She'd made the right choice leaving Ronnie and coming here. Definitely a good choice.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I suck, I know. I'm a slow writer, but I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. Honestly, though, I just get really bitter nowadays over Sean and Alex considering the direction this shit show is taking, which makes me glad I quit it and can now give Sean and Alex the stories and happy endings I want for them._

_Anyway, this is short. Sorry about that. I didn't really have much planned for this chapter other than a trip to the beach._

* * *

The sound of a dog's bark from outside made Alex glance over her shoulder, distracting her from her customers for a brief moment. A smile formed on her face when she saw Sean, his companion Zeus following loyally by his side. Her smile faded a little as they passed the diner, reminding herself they were probably in town to just run some errands and not see her. Not everything was about her.

Taking a deep breath, Alex turned back to her customers and finished taking their orders, placing it with their chef. She refilled some coffees and glasses of sodas, glancing outside every now and then for any sighting of Sean and Zeus, but there was none so far.

She hadn't been able to stop thinking about either of them. As stupid as it sounded to be so fond of a dog, she did adore animals and Zeus was always so friendly with her and warmed her heart. And Sean was just – he was so sweet. She wasn't used to being around such nice, decent people. This was a new thing and she was trying to adjust. Alex liked to think she was doing well. Slowly, but well.

"_Alex, darling, can you cover my table outside?" _Sherri, a fellow waitress, asked Alex.

"_Sure." _She liked to tend to people sitting outside now and then, not always enjoying being stuck inside the diner all day, despite the pleasant company. And today was an especially nice day, so Alex was more than eager to cover Sherri's table out on the sidewalk. Pushing open the door, Alex pulled out her notebook pad and pen to take the person's order. _"What can I get you?" _she asked, without looking up.

"_Hm, well, it's still early enough for breakfast, but late enough for lunch. I'm not quite sure. What do you think?"_

Alex looked up at the sound of Sean's voice, smiling widely at him. When she felt someone licking her bare leg, she glanced back down and laughed when she saw Zeus stretched out, his front legs draped across her foot. She bent down to scratch the top of his head, and then she stood back up again to answer Sean's question. _"Well, I personally have always favored breakfast over lunch."_

Sean thought it over for a moment, his lips pursed and his head nodding in contemplating. Finally, he said, _"I'll take some pancakes and coffee then," _and handed the menu over to Alex. _"Thanks for the advice."_

"_Anytime," _she replied, smiling at him. She hesitated and then turned to go back inside, getting him his cup of coffee and finding a treat for Zeus. When she came back outside, she set his coffee down on the table in front of him and then crouched down beside Zeus, rubbing his back as he ate the biscuit she had brought out for him.

Sean watched Alex and Zeus for several moments, seizing the moment to admire Alex while working up the courage to ask her something. Well, to ask her out, really. Kind of. Swallowing nervously, he opened his mouth to speak but then reached out for his coffee and took a sip of it instead. Finally, after a few moments, he inquired, _"I was wondering if you had any plans for Saturday?"_

Alex looked up at Sean, her lips parting as she inhaled and shrugged slightly. _"Not really, no," _she said, looking back down at Zeus. _"Why?" _she asked, perhaps a little too sharply than intended as she looked back up at Sean.

Sean smiled and let out a little nervous laugh, taking another sip of coffee. _"Well, I was just wondering – I take Zeus to the beach every weekend. I thought maybe you'd like to tag along? It's up to you, though," _he added, not wanting her to feel obligated to come along with them, though he'd very much like it if she did.

"_Are you – are you asking me out on a date?" _she asked, a smile tugging on the corner of her lips as she kept her focus on Zeus. She watched Sean out of the corner of her eye, seeing him smile and look down.

With his gaze away from her, she finally looked up at him and studied him, trying to ignore her current heart palpitations. She wasn't sure how to feel about his proposition, especially since it felt like he was asking her out on a date. Was he? She was probably getting ahead of herself. He was most likely just asking her as a friend, helping her get out more. Which she appreciated. Maybe spending the day with him wouldn't be such a bad idea; and she hadn't been to the beach in such a long, long time.

"_Only if you want it to be a date," _he told her, meeting Alex's gaze with a slight grin. _"So, what do you say?"_

Alex's smile slowly faded and her expression became regretful, her eyes sad. She tilted her head to the side and shrugged._"I can't." _she finally answered. _"But," _she continued, smiling once more. _"I can come with you as a friend. I'm not ready to date, Sean. You're a nice guy and I don't want to jump into a relationship too soon and ruin anything promising. I hope you understand."_

The look she gave him kind of destroyed any hope he had, but when she spoke and said they could go as friends, he felt a bit of relief. That was better than nothing, in his opinion, and Alex was definitely not like other people. He'd do whatever she wanted, wait as long as she wanted.

"_I understand," _he finally said. _"I do. And going as friends sounds good. I look forward to Saturday." _

"_So do I," _she replied, smiling at him. When they held each other's gazes for a few seconds longer than she expected, she felt a blush creep up her neck and cheeks and looked away quickly before he could see her reaction. _"I'll go check on your food," _she said, standing up and was about to head inside when Sean's voice stopped her.

"_Hey," _Sean called after her, leaning forward in his seat. _"I'll pick you up at eight."_

* * *

She placed her hands behind her and let her head fall back, the ends of her long hair brushing the middle of her back. The warm sun shone down on Alex's face and sent her skin sizzling with the heat. She sighed with contented happiness, unaware that beside her Sean was admiring her with a smile on his face.

"_How long has it been since you've been to the beach?" _he asked, still admiring her.

Smiling at his question, Alex kept her head tipped back and thought it over – what exactly to tell him. She didn't want to tell him too much just yet. _"It's been a while," _she answered. _"I didn't exactly grow up in an area that had a lot of beaches. Let's just say people equate where I grew up with snow. It's been several years, I think, since I've enjoyed a day at the beach, to be honest."_

Alex finally brought her head forward and looked at Sean, who by this time had looked away and out at Zeus swimming in the water. She studied him, drinking in the sight of Sean and finding new things about him to find handsome or charming. It suited him how he had slight stubble – not too light, not too heavy. When she looked down and saw that they were mirroring each other in the way they were sitting – both arms stretched behind them, hands planted in the sand, legs stretched out before them - a smile crept up on her face.

"_How's it feel?" _Sean asked, looking at her, and she looked away quickly.

"_Pretty good," _she replied, grinning. _"I always dreamed of the ocean," _she continued, becoming lost in thought. She sighed wistfully, leaning her head to the side and resting her cheek against her shoulder. _"I envied it. How... endless it is. An endless expanse and freedom." _

Sean looked at her curiously, hearing the bitterness in her tone when she spoke of freedom. He'd kept quiet since she'd moved here, not prying into her life like others here tried, but watching her right now and hearing the way she was talking, as if wishing she could be someone else – his inquisitiveness was getting the better of him. _"What brought you here?" _he asked.

She immediately stiffened, taking a deep breath and exhaling heavily before looking down. Alex was quiet for several moments, chewing on her bottom lip as she weighed her words. A part of her trusted Sean. He'd been good to her thus far, but she hadn't even told Annette the whole truth yet and she'd feel guilty for telling Sean before Annette. And what if she did tell him? How would he react? She'd noticed a sort of stigma attached to women in abusive relationships, men not wanting anything to do with them. She was already afraid of losing Sean.

"_I needed to get away," _she finally said, looking up at him. It was party the truth, just not the entire truth. _"From certain people." _Alex nodded and then looked away, as if to say that's all she had to say on the matter.

Sean got the message and nodded, looking her over for a moment before looking away. _"If you ever need anything, Alex, I'm here," _he said, moving his hand closer to hers, keeping his gaze up ahead on Zeus.

Glancing down at the few inches separating their hands from touching, Alex then looked up at Sean and smiled at his promise. _"Thanks," _she said, moving her hand closer to his, as well. She tentatively reached her pinky finger out and brushed it against his hand. _"That means a lot." _

She scooted a little closer to him, lifting her gaze to follow his out at Zeus. She leaned her arm against his, the sides of their hands resting against each other. This, whatever this was, still made her nervous – her heart beating irregularly and feeling like it was skipping every other beat. But she couldn't say no to human affection when it felt so good.

Suddenly grinning after an idea popped into his head, Sean pulled his hand away from Alex's and pushed himself up. He bent over and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She let out a shriek as he ran out to the water with her over his shoulder, and she began to scream even more when the cold water hit her in the face and then when he dropped her into the ocean. She felt her back hit the bottom of the bed, extending her arms out before her as she pulled herself back up to the surface. When she broke the surface, she gasped for air and ran her hands over her eyes and now wet hair, looking around for Sean.

_"You're such an ass!" _she yelled, splashing water at him.

Sean burst out laughing, dodging the water she aimed at him and splashed some right back at her. _"I know you've been dying to get in here," _he said and, frustratingly enough, he was right. Ever since they'd arrived she had wanted to jump right in, be like Zeus and just swim around for as long as she could.

_"Still, you could've been more graceful," _she pointed out, shooting him a playful glare before diving under the water and swimming past him. She trailed her hand along the bottom of the ocean bed, enjoying the feel of the sand underneath her fingertips. She found a seashell and picked it up, studying it underwater for a few seconds before setting it down. She continued to swim on, getting deeper and deeper. When she finally had to resurface for air, she looked back and found she was several miles from the shore. Looking up at the sky, Alex tilted her head back and closed her eyes, letting herself fall back and float in the water for several minutes.

When he finally saw Alex surface again, Sean swam over to her. He slipped his arms underneath her, supporting her as she floated in the water. She slipped her arm around his shoulder, which made him smile, and slowly swam her around as she relaxed. Leaning down, he impulsively pressed a kiss to her sternum. Alex's eyes flew open, startled at the feel of his lips on her skin. She wasn't exactly displeased - surprised, yes. She mentally chided herself, telling herself to calm down and relax, enjoy the moment and the kiss - kiss_ing_ if Sean kept it up, which she secretly hoped he would. And he did.

He pressed another kiss to her skin, this time lower down her torso, right above her belly button. Alex closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the water again. She dropped her arm from around him and rested it behind him, her hand brushing along his waist. She shivered, not sure if it was from the coolness of the water or from Sean's kisses to her abdomen. A little bit of both, probably. She felt weak in the knees, her neck and chest flushed with warmth, and she ached in places she had thought she was unable to ache.

_"You lied," _she finally said, keeping her eyes closed with a smirk on her face.

_"Oh?"_

_"This feels like a date to me."_

She heard Sean chuckle, opening one eye to look at him inquisitively. _"Like I said, it is what you want it to be," _he replied. He pressed one last kiss to her shoulder, a cheeky grin on his face.

Alex laughed and shook her head at him. She turned and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly as they drifted in the water. The fierceness of the hug took Sean by surprise, but he embraced her in return and cupped the back of her head. He was enjoying the moment when all of a sudden she placed her hands on either side of his shoulders and pushed him down under the water. He sucked in a breath just in time as she dove over him and began to swim back to shore. He cursed, surfacing again, shaking the water from his hair and eyes and then racing to catch up with her.

_"Sleezy," _he teased, plopping down on the blanket beside her. He handed her a towel, watching her for a moment as she dried off.

_"Gotta do what you gotta do," _she replied, grinning.

_"So when do you wanna head back to town?" _he asked her, once she was finished drying herself off.

_"Let's just stay a little while longer," _she said, not wanting to leave just yet. She was having a good time. A really good time for the first time in so long and she didn't want the day to end just yet.

_"Okay," _Sean said, not at all against staying longer, and he was sure Zeus would love the extra time at the beach. And anything that made Alex happy made him happy.


End file.
